Schattenwelten
by Ellys
Summary: Der Wahnsinn, der im Innern lauert ..


Ein Glas Whiskey zu den Klängen von Vivaldi. Das war etwas wofür es sich zu leben lohnte. Sinnliche Hingabe, Dramatik und Perfektion in jedem Satz. Musik, die mehr war als nur Unterhaltung oder Zeitvertreib. Melodien di mitnahmen in vergangene Zeiten, erzählten vom Leben in seiner Schönheit und Anmut. Der Whiskey schimmerte golden in seinem Glas, seine Oberfläche nahm sanft den Takt der Musik an, ließ sich mitreißen , wogte in seiner Interpretation des Meisterwerkes gegen die Wände seines durchscheinenden Gefängnisses.

Der Mensch erhob sich und begann zu tanzen. Wirbelnde Roben umspielten seine Füße, seidige Haare wogten im Takte der Musik herum, legten sich auf blasse Wangen , bedeckten schwarze Augen. Nicht denkend, nur die feine Harmonie spürend, sich hingebend, leidenschaftlich liebend und jenseits des normalen sein. Gegen den leisen Tod kämpfend, der sich wie ein zartes Gift durch Adern schleicht, von innen her zerfrisst und zerstört. Wenn es auch nur ein kleiner Trost , eine unbedeutende Flucht war, so zählte sie doch. Ein kleiner Sieg im ewigen Krieg, Harmonie im Chaos, Frieden in ihm. Ein kleiner Moment, ein Lied lang, eine Stunde, eine Minute. Es zählte nicht die Zeit die der Sieg ein solcher war. Die Reue würde kommen, bald. Jeder Sieg verlangte seine Opfer, ein Chaos, schlimmer als zuvor, tiefer, schwerer sich daraus zu befreien. Irgendwann würde er kommen, der Tag an dem der Mensch zu schwach war sich zu befreien. Ketten zu sprengen und zu hoffen. Wenn dieser Tag kam, starb das letzte Licht. Entgültig.

Der Klang der Musik verhallte in den weiten des Raumes. Vorbei die Zeit des Lebens. Vielleicht gab es ein nächstes Mal, vielleicht gab es nichts mehr. Was zählte die Zeit?

Alltag. Routine hatte sein Leben belegt, ihn gefesselt an seine Prinzipien, seine Ideale die keine mehr waren. Verraten waren die Träume. Verlassen die dunklen Ecken seiner Seele in denen sie einst gelebt. Ein leises Lächeln auf den kalten Lippen als Schatten der Fröhlichkeit die einmal auf ihnen gelebt hatte. Blasser Abdruck lebendiger Freude. Niemand erkannte es. Niemand sorgte sich. Bis es zu spät war. Dann kamen sie in Scharen angelaufen, ein jeder um das Gewissen zu beruhigen, sich zu beweisen dass man helfen wollte, konnte. Musste. Verantwortung tragen für Leid, das aus eigener Schuld entstanden war. Eine schreckliche Last auf Schultern die sie nicht tragen mochten. Trauer und Wut, herangetragen in Mitleid und Unverständnis. Unglauben. Es konnte nicht so sein, wie war das nur möglich? Niemand erkannte es, bis es zu spät war.

Der Mensch kannte den Besucher. Hellblaue Augen, heller als der Himmel an einem Sommertag. Gefühle waren mit diesem blau verbunden, durcheinander gewürfelt, sinnlos..

Er sprach zu ihm, erzählte Dinge, wollte anderes wissen. Was zählten diese Dinge? Was zählte Zeit?

Abschnitte zwischen dem Momenten des Lebens, des Glückes. Wenn die Harmonie zu ihm kam, ihn erfüllte, ausfüllte und schließlich wieder ging. So wie alles in seinem Leben gekommen und auch wieder gegangen war. Er erinnerte sich .. Gesichter die wichtig waren. Früher. Manchmal entnebelten sich Wörter, Namen von Dingen die er kannte, die er in Händen gehalten hatte.. Er kannte den Geruch , die Farbe , erinnerte sich an ihre Form, doch wozu? Was zählte es, wenn er diese Dinge beim Namen nannte? Sie waren nicht mehr wichtig. Vorher waren sie es gewesen, ja, sie waren Teil seines Lebens, seiner Tage. Seiner Nächte. Doch nun war es unwichtig. Die Augen, heller als der Himmel im Sommer waren fort, er hatte es nicht bemerkt. Dunkelheit kam und hüllte ihn in seidige Gewänder. Stille um ihn, Stille, die seinen Geist zur Ruhe brachte.

Lachend lief der Mensch durch die sonnendurchflutete Halle. Es war so schön, so schön. Keine Worte der Welt reichten dafür aus, um dieses Gefühl zu beschreiben. Wann hatte er zuletzt die Arme ausgebreitet und sich von der warmen, lieblichen Sonne glücklich machen lassen? Alles war so schön, so weit , so warm und liebevoll hier. Nichts störte, nichts fremd oder falsch an diesem Tag. Leise Schritte ließen ihn aufhorchen. Da kam sie um ihm das Essen zu bringen. Kleine, lustig bunte Kugeln waren es, sie schmeckten ihm nicht, das hatte er ihr gesagt. Aber für ihr Lächeln schluckte er sie gern. Oh ja, für dieses Lächeln tat er so manches. Doch heute war sie es nicht, es kam jemand anderes zu ihm. Der Mensch spürte eine leise Traurigkeit in sich aufsteigen, doch es trübte seine gute Laune nicht. Morgen würde er sie wiedersehen, morgen, morgen ..

Er würde zum Essen in die große Halle gehen und danach würde er sie sehen. Die große Halle .. sein Kopf schmerzte plötzlich .. _schwebende Kerzen an den steinernen Wänden_. Das Lachen verschwand von seinem Gesicht. _Schwebende Kerzen an Steinmauern_. Er sah sie vor sich, als bräuchte er nur die Hand ausstrecken um sie zu berühren, sie zu fassen, ihren Zauber aufzuheben.

Nein, nein, der Mensch schlug sich die Hände gegen den Kopf. Das waren schlechte Gedanken, böse Dinge die er vergessen musste! Keine Kerzen, keine Mauern. Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er sich an das kühle Glas der Fensterscheibe. Keine bösen Gedanken mehr. Keine, keine ..

Die Sonne kitzelte in der Nase, er lachte darüber. Rasch schlug er die Augen wieder auf. Was ein wunderschöner Tag! So hell und warm. Er würde hinausgehen und sich in das saftige Gras legen. Oh, das wäre wundervoll! Wieder tanzend vor Freude lief der Mensch hinaus in den hellen Sommertag. Die Kerzen waren vergessen. So schnell wie sie kamen.

Sonne kam und ging, es wurde kalt, aber es machte nichts. Er hatte ein warmes Feuer, seine kuschelige Decke und seine Roben. Wollene Roben waren es, behaglich und hoch. In ihnen fühlte er sich sicher, geborgen und geschützt. Die anderen trugen .. andere Sachen. Kürzer und heller , doch er mochte seine Roben nicht hergeben.

Die anderen .. der Gedanke ließ ihn wieder lachen. Sie waren seltsam manchmal. Vor einigen fürchtete er sich, sie sagten böse Dinge, packten ihn und schrieen nachts. Manche sprachen auch gar nicht. Nicht mit ihm, nicht mit anderen. Saßen immer allein da und sahen aus dem Fenster. Ganz allein, den Tag und auch die Nacht. _Allein .._

Er wusste, das er es nicht sagen durfte, es war ein böses Wort. Sie wären traurig, wenn es was doch aussprach, aber etwas drängte ihn dazu. _Allein, allein, allein, allein._

Der Mensch wollte so gern aufhören, aber er konnte nicht. Immer und immer wieder sagte er es, _allein, allein , allein allein._

Nein, bitte, nein, er wollte es lassen, nicht mehr sagen. Doch es ließ ihn nicht los. Kam einfach , immer weiter und schneller.

_Allein._

_Ein dunkler Raum, schwarze Wände, tief unter der Erde. Es war feucht, kalt, tot. Er saß dort, allein auf einem großen Stuhl. Niemand war bei ihm, niemand zu dem er gehen konnte, nichts wo er sich verstecken konnte. Allein. Die anderen lachten über ihn, machten sich lustig, verspotteten ihn. Er hörte sie, auch wenn sie nicht da waren. Er wusste dass sie ihn verachteten, mieden. Niemand war zu ihm gekommen als er allein war. Niemand wollte bei ihm sein. Allein, allein .._

Zusammengekauert saß der Mensch in seinem Sessel. Die Knie fest an die Brust gepresst, hielt er sich selbst umarmt. Es war so kalt um ihn herum, er fror. Das Feuer hatte alle Wärme einfach verloren. Sacht begann er zu wippen. Vor und zurück, wieder und wieder. Die Bilder sollten gehen, weg aus dem Kopf, es tat so weh. Er wollte nicht mehr dass es weh tat. Nicht allein sein. Böse Gedanken, böse Bilder die ihn quälten. Stumme Tränen rannen über blasse Wangen, vor und zurück wippen. Es dauerte lange, doch schließlich half es. Das wippen lenkte ab, tröstete den schwachen Menschen, liess die Bilder verblassen. Sie würden wiederkehren, in Träumen, in Situationen die an Dinge erinnerten die er vergessen wollte. Doch der Mensch wusste nichts von alledem. Seine Welt war wieder gut und warm. Nur keine bösen Gedanken, dann war alles gut.

Sag mir wenn ich gehen soll. Ich werde es tun, das verspreche ich dir. Du wirst mich nie wieder sehen müssen. Sag es nur ..

Soll ich gehen? - _Ja_

Stolz erhobenen Hauptes verließ sie den Raum. Keine Träne schimmerte in den dunklen Augen, keine Miene verzog sich auf dem anmutigen Gesicht. Er würde es nicht zu sehen bekommen was dieses Wort für sie bedeutete. Dazu war sie zu stolz.

Es würde ihm das Genick brechen, eines Tages. Aber dieser Tag lag noch weit in der Zukunft. Zumindest glaubte er das.

Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden sagen sie. Aber manchmal macht sie es nur noch schlimmer. Wie lange hatte ich mich selbst belogen? Mir und den anderen vorgegaukelt alles sei in bester Ordnung, das die Schatten keine Macht über mich haben..

Wenn ich sie betrachte weiß ich es. Sie lauern auf mich, egal wo ich sitze, gehe, renne, mich verstecke. Sie wissen wo ich bin, wo sie mich finden und sie kommen. Manchmal scheint es mir als würden sie mich auslachen. Lachen über die hoffnungslosen Versuche ihnen zu entkommen, wenigstens eine Nacht , einen Moment. Natürlich lachen sie, ich würde es ebenso tun. Sie verhöhnen das klägliche Häufchen Mensch, den schwarzen Mann der versucht sich unter einer Decke zu verbergen.

Da kommen sie, ich höre das Scharren ihrer Klauen auf den rauen Wänden. Das keuchen und hecheln.. Aber diesmal werden sie mich nicht bekommen, diesmal werde ich entkommen.

_Ich renne .._

Nein, ihr Dummköpfe, seht ihr nicht dass sie mich jagen? Ich muss entkommen, weg, weiter, jetzt! Nein, lasst mich, ich muss weiter , weiter ...

Das war es, das Ende seiner Zeit. Ein begnadeter Tränkemeister, zerbrochen und ermordet von einer Schuld, die andere auf ihn luden. Ein Verlust im Krieg gegen dunkle Mächte, gefallen als Soldat ohne Zweifel. Wahrlich ein Held. Doch betrauert seinen geistigen Tod nicht, ihr Narren. Es war sein Wille, sein Wunsch.

Beeilt euch, bevor die Schatten euch bemerken, sie lauern bereits in der Nacht.


End file.
